Avant qu'il y ait peut-être une fin
by Yaoi-Dream
Summary: OS YunJae sur les moments importants de leur relation avant la séparation du groupe DBSK. Lemon.


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! :D

Après un long moment d'absence, je suis enfin de retour pour un OS qui aura une suite si j'ai le temps nécessaire pour l'écrire x)

Alors, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! (Même mon homme ne m'appartiens pas, c'est horrible ! :'( JaeJoong~ :O Je t'aime quand même *w*) Par contre tout le reste est ma propriété ! :)

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture~ :)

* * *

Ce mec, il est vraiment con, incorrigible, nul en langues étrangères, a deux pieds gauches, passe plus son temps à tomber et à se faire mal qu'autre chose, ne sait pas danser si on ne lui montre pas vingt fois comment faire, est juste bon à rester trois heures dans la salle de bain, ne sait pas se lever sans faire de bruit, semble être obligé d'être infâme avec moi en sortant de la douche en simple serviette avec son corps à moitié essuyé, en ne sachant pas dormir sans faire ces petits bruits tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres, en prenant ses poses sexy face aux caméras après s'être mis de façon à ce que je puisse bien le voir, en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher être continuellement près de moi tout en me souriant et en m'enlaçant, en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'être attentionné à tous points de vue et ce à chaque instant. En fait, ce mec veut que je le viole en permanence, c'est pas possible autrement.

Cela fait combien de temps maintenant ? A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais su précisément quand est-ce que cela à commencer, ça m'est juste tomber dessus du jour au lendemain bien que l'épisode que l'on avait dû tourner pour « Dangerous Love » m'avait bien aidé à y voir plus clair mais, le fait de pouvoir mettre une date claire sur le début de mes sentiments m'importe peu. Tout ce que je sais et que j'ai besoin de savoir c'est que, plus que tout au monde, je l'aime. Cet homme qui, à chaque instants me fait ressentir tant de sentiments contraires, celui qui en ce moment précis me donne encore envie de lui juste par sa présence à côté de moi sur le sofa, cet homme qui est tellement plus beau, fort et intelligent qu'il ne veut le croire. C'est le seul à pouvoir faire battre mon cœur aussi vite et à me faire sentir aussi bien.

Mais voilà, au cours de ma vie, je n'ai jamais été très chanceux du moins jamais très longtemps et cette fois-ci, j'ai cette mauvaise impression qui ne veut pas me quitter et je sens que l'on ne va pas pouvoir s'en tirer indemne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais plus les heures s'écoulent et plus j'ai peur, pour lui, pour moi mais aussi pour les autres car nous sommes un groupe unis et l'un sans l'autre, au final, nous ne sommes plus rien alors oui, j'ose le dire, je meurs peur. Peur qu'après ce single japonais, on ne perde réellement le contact, qu'on ne devienne vraiment que des étrangers les uns pour les autres et que je perde finalement l'homme de ma vie tout cela à cause du label et d'un procès qui en fait, devait bien leur tombé dessus à un moment ou à un autre je suppose.

Penser à tout ça, équivaut à penser à lui, à nos débuts et cela ne peut que me rappeler cette fois où, sans vraiment le vouloir, sans y penser, je m'étais déclaré. Un petit jeu entre nous, dans l'intimité, qui avait fini par déraper et prendre des proportions que je n'aurai jamais pu envisager et cela a beau dater d'il y a presque un an et demi, je me rappelle de chaque instant avec une précision déconcertante vu l'état assez embrumé par l'alcool dans lequel je me trouvais...

C'était une de ces soirées où, sachant que le lendemain était synonyme de repos les cinq hommes se permettaient certaines extravagances qui leur étaient en temps normal interdites. A près de deux heures au matin, aucun n'était encore partis se coucher bien que la fatigue pesait sur leurs épaules. Ils préféraient finir les bouteilles qui n'étaient pas encore parties s'échouer à leurs pieds aux côtés des divers emballages de nourritures et des jeux de cartes qui avaient finis par voler au travers tout lorsque YooChun, avec un état d'alcoolémie déjà bien avancé, en avait eu marre de se faire arnaquer au poker et de se faire plumer l'argent qu'il voulait au départ absolument joué. Au final, tous étaient bien imbibés mais les répercussions de l'alcool n'étaient pas partout les mêmes ainsi, dans un coin Junsu se collait désespérément à YooChun en lui clamant tellement de sentiments différents qu'il ne pouvait pas en éprouver la moitié tandis que son interlocuteur gardait les bras fortement serré sur sa poitrine et ne cessait de se plaindre sur à peu près tous les sujets qui lui passait devant les yeux allant de l'état de leur appartement, au fait que ChangMin venait de s'écrouler de fatigue sur le sofa l'empêchant ainsi d'aller s'y installer confortablement jusqu'à JaeJoong qui, pour lui, n'avait pas encore assez bu. De son côté, JaeJoong avait simplement été plus raisonnable que les autres sachant que sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu tenir avec toute la fatigue qu'il avait fini par accumulé quand à YunHo, il avait l'air de tenir assez bien l'alcool et bien qu'il soit tout de même de nature joyeuse, on pouvait quand même dire que pour lui, la boisson pouvais rendre bienheureux.

- Jae ! Jae ! Dis, on fait quelque chose ? T'as pas un jeu ou quoi qu'on pourrait faire ?

- Et bien vu que Chunnie a explosé les jeux de carte dans toute la pièce, on peut plus jouer aux cartes Yun..

- Bah on a qu'à jouer sans ! Au.. Allez, tu sais ce jeu où faut dire des trucs ou faire des trucs si on veut pas le dire que Minnie veut tout le temps qu'on joue mais que tu veux jamais !

- C'est « Action ou vérité » et tu sais, si j'ai pas voulu le faire les autres fois, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait cette fois-ci.

- Mais, parce que c'est pas Minnie qui te le demande mais moi bien sûr !

- Et en quoi ça changerait quelque chose ?

- On joue et je te le dirai peut-être !

- Tsss, je sens que je me fais embobiner là.. Ok..

- Mais c'est moi qui commence !

- Mais je..

- Alors heu.. Une question intelligente..

- Dans ton état, je suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit possible.

- Mais heu vas-y je te- Oh, j'ai trouvé !

- Même pas capable de finir une phrase, on est pas sortis de l'auberge.. Bon, vas-y je t'écoute !

- Y'a, hum, trois jours ! Tu es encore allé pendant je sais pas combien de temps dans la salle de bain mais quand j'ai voulu entrer, bah cette fois-là t'a pas voulu et t'avais même fermé la porte à clé !

- Il y a trois jou-

- Et comme j'entendais pas l'eau bah j'ai écouté à la porte et tu faisais pleins de petits bruits comme « Han~ » « Mmmm~ » « Ha~ Ha~ » et quand t'es sorti bah j'ai vu que y'avais personne d'autre donc à qui tu pensais quand tu faisais ça ?

- Non mais t'es idiot toi ! Qui t'a permis d'écouter aux portes ! Et puis c'était quoi ces petits bruits ! T'es pas bien dans ta tête ma parole !

- Hé, ho, soit heureux j'aurai pu te demander comment c'était hein ! Alors maintenant, tu dois répondre !

- Mais je vais pas répondre à un truc pareil ! Tu crois que quoi toi franchement ?!

- Tu veux pas répondre ?

- Non !

- Alors c'est action ?

- En tout qu'à je ne parlerai pas !

- Alors heu.. Tu vas..

- S'teu plaît, pas un truc trop con..

- Tu vas faire tout le ménage tout seul demain même si c'était mon jour !

- Quoi ?! T'es presque pas fainéant toi ! Bon, ok, de toute façon, tu t'en rappelleras même plus d'ici là.

- Que tu crois ! Je suis un génie moi, j'oublie jamais rien !

- Mais oui, mais oui.. Bon, à moi maintenant. Pourquoi le fait que ce soit toi qui me demande de jouer à un jeu aussi con aurait changé quelque chose ?

- Bah regarde, tu joues hein !

- Oui, bon, « a changé » quelque chose.

- Bah, parce que nous on est le YunJae et que Minnie il est pas Yun et il est pas Jae donc ça peut pas marcher avec lui !

- Mon dieu la logique de malade.. Mais Yun, le YunJae, c'est qu'une histoire de fan ça.

- Bah, nan, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries toi ?

- Heu.. Yun je-

- A moi ! Alors je veux que tu me dises.. La chose la plus gênante que tu as faite !

- Me faire écouter alors que je suis occupé à la salle de bain, ça te va ça ?!

- C'est pas juste, t'a eu trop facile !

- Pas grave, on reprend où on en était. Pour toi, c'est quoi le YunJae ?

- Bah c'est Yun et c'est Jae tiens !

- YunHo ! Pas dans ce sens-là ! Tu en penses quoi du YunJae si tu préfères.

- Heiiiiiin !

- Toi, t'es plein..

- Hé ben, c'est la plus belle des choses qui soit ! Y'a rien de mieux parce que le YunJae c'est rée..

- Heu, Yun tu- Tu t'es endormi ?! Espèce de dépravé ! T'avais pas meilleur timing non ?!

Je n'avais jamais été doué pour les grands discours, pour les belles paroles ou pour toucher le cœur des gens à la force de mes mots, j'étais simplement là lorsqu'on avait besoin de moi, répondant toujours présent dès que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide si bien que même ma façon de me déclarer avait été minable. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ou pourquoi mais bien plus tard, lorsqu'on reparla de ce moment avec JaeJoong, il m'avoua qu'apparemment, cette soirée avait été une des plus belles de toutes celles qui lui avaient été données de vivre et que mon côté loufoque du moment lui avait fait le plus grand bien au moment où finalement, il ne se sentait plus à l'aise. Selon lui, mes mots « déplacés de dépravé » lui avait permis de prendre une sorte de nouveau départ, une bouffée d'oxygène inespérée pour un homme qui ne parvenait pas à accepter et à assumer ses sentiments.

Jamais je ne lui en ai voulu pour avoir failli me tuer ce soir-là en essayant de me réveiller, ni pour le fait qu'en fin de compte il avait eu honte d'aimer quelqu'un qui se trouvait n'être que moi parce qu'après tout, seule une personne en aimant une autre du même sexe peut comprendre les tourments auxquels a eu affaire Jae et moi-même, je les avais bien connu bien que d'une façon totalement différente à la sienne. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec le fait que mes sentiments se tournent vers lui mais avec le fait que je savais déjà à l'avance que jamais ma famille ne l'accepterait parce qu'il était un homme, tout comme moi, alors qu'en même temps, je n'aurai jamais pu me passer de ma famille. Finalement, je mettais décidé à ne pas choisir entre les deux vu que pour moi, JaeJoong ne pouvait pas me retourner mon amour pourtant, alors que j'avais fait semblant de ne pas me rappeler de ce fameux soir, il était de lui-même venu m'en parler. Aujourd'hui encore, je suis déconcerté par tout le courage dont il peut faire preuve lors de certaines situations…

Le dernier jour de repos et de fête leur semblait déjà bien loin à tous et bien que Junsu avait eu du mal à récupérer de sa gueule de bois, tout s'était passé normalement après cela. YooChun avait été indécollable de la télé aux côtés de Junsu, ChangMin dormant la moitié du temps et l'autre étant perpétuellement collé à JaeJoong tandis que YunHo se démenait pour tout ranger vu qu'il était de corvée cette fois-là et toute la semaine qui avait suivi pour son plus grand désespoir bien qu'à plusieurs reprises son ainé était venu l'aider pour passer l'aspirateur ou refaire son lit étant donné qu'il était un vrai manche question ménage.

Cette fois-là, ils se rendaient à l'enregistrement d'une émission de divertissement où ils avaient été invités tous les cinq. Ce fut le maknae qui rappela JaeJoong une dure réalité qu'il avait essayé tant bien que mal de passer sous silence dans sa tête depuis maintenant quelques semaines. ChangMin avait beau être adorable, parfois il mettait bêtement sa vie en péril en restant aux côtés de l'homme qui prenait pourtant soin de lui jours après jours.

- Jae, ça te dis une partie d'« Action ou vérité » ? Je sais que tu adores ce jeu !

- ChangMin, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, tu sais bien que c'est non.

- Houlà, « ChangMin » et pas « Minnie » fait gaffe à pas nous l'énerver toi et tes jeux débiles.

- Junsu, tes commentaires, tu te les gardes. Allez Hyung, pourquoi tu dis toujours non ?!

- On s'en fiche, on est arrivé !

- Whaa, t'a même réussi à faire parler le grand Yun qui dormait à point fermé, t'es trop fort Minnie !

- YooChun, si j'étais toi, je ferai un peu plus attention à ton imbécile préféré sinon, il pourrait finir par disparaître « accidentellement » plus tôt que prévu.

- Compris mini-démon, Suu~, viens on descend avant que tu te retrouves pendu par la peau des fesses on ne sait où.

- Allez, allez, pousse toi, moi aussi je veux descendre Chunnie.

- Attends, attends, je passe premier comme ça Minnie pourra bien voir mon magnifique fessier qu'il n'est pas prêt d'accrocher où que ce soit avant longtemps.

- Arrête tes conneries et avance.

- Bon les gars, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!

- Regarde, regarde, je les pousses autant que je peux et je sors de suite, zen Yun !

- C'est bien, Minnie, te froisse pas un muscle non plus hein. Mais Yun, tu peux attendre deux secondes ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jae ?

- Eh bien, tu sais, si un jour, tu veux y jouer toi à « Action ou vérité », je veux bien si c'est avec toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait que ce soit avec moi et pas avec Minnie ?

- Et bien.. Nous on est le YunJae et que Minnie il est pas Yun et il est pas le YunJae donc ça va pas. Ou quelque chose comme ça je suppose..

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt dire que c'est parce que nous on est le YunJae et que Minnie il est pas Yun et il est pas Jae donc ça peut pas marcher avec lui ?

- Yun, tu t'e-

- Et quoi YunHo, JaeJoong, vous venez ?!

- Je suis derrière toi Chunnie ! Oh attends, j'ai oublié un truc !

- Oui bah nous on avance déjà hein, ne tarde pas trop !

- Fais donc, fais donc.

- Yun, j-

- Pas le temps là.

Notre premier baiser, enfin, « vrai » baiser et plus ces faux semblants devant les caméras ou nos ratés qui nous ont fait dévié de notre trajectoire pour qu'on finisse par s'embrasser en surface sans vraiment le vouloir. Comment pourrai-je l'oublier ? Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment adéquat, je me souviens juste du regard qu'il m'a adressé quand je me suis retourné à ce moment-là après avoir répondu à YooChun depuis la porte de la voiture, c'était un beau mélange d'incompréhension et de soulagement. Vu que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, je n'avais pas oublié, ça n'avait pas été compliqué de faire le rapprochement avec notre dernière soirée et de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire. J'avais jeté un bref regard en arrière pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne qui puisse nous surprendre ce qui avait fait rigoler Jae avant que je ne vienne plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Bon Dieu, que ce contact était bon ! Il y avait un arrière-goût du jus qu'il venait à peine de finir et ma langue sur ses lèvres puis à l'intérieur de sa bouche avec la sienne, rien que d'y repenser je pourrai entrer en transe tant le plaisir que j'éprouve à chaque fois que je l'embrasse est immense !

Contrairement à ce que les gens qui auraient été au courant de notre relation à ce moment-là auraient pu s'imaginer, aucun de nous deux n'avait fini par se jeter bestialement sur l'autre pour lui faire l'amour au détour d'une salle d'enregistrement ou de deux chansons lors d'un concert, que du contraire. Je pense simplement qu'au début, ni lui, ni moi, n'étions prêt pour passer le cap, JaeJoong n'était pas très entreprenant et moi ayant plus souvent peur de le brusquer qu'autre chose je ne tentais pas grand-chose non plus et puis, notre relation était loin d'être basée sur un rapport au sexe. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, nous n'avions pas besoin de mettre de mots là-dessus et bruler les étapes ne nous aurait servi à rien alors, on profitait simplement l'un de l'autre. Au début, on s'embrassait doucement bien qu'un peu plus passionnément à chaque fois, on faisait en sorte de se retrouver seul pour s'enlacer plus que de raisonnable et on dormait ensemble, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Je ne pourrai pas dire que nous avons tenu comme cela durant des mois, ce serait un beau mensonge et puis, après tout, nous sommes des êtres humains et peu à peu, le désir fait son œuvre. D'ailleurs, après avoir gouté au fruit défendu, au plaisir irréaliste que cela nous apporte, je me demande parfois comment nous avons fait pour ne pas céder plus tôt, pour ne pas assouvir notre besoin primaire dès que celui-ci s'était manifesté d'un commun accord avec celui de l'autre. Après tout, l'ivresse du plaisir est toujours décuplée lorsqu'on la partage avec la personne que l'on aime et on peut, sans faux semblants, dire que je l'aime plus que de raison. Et puis, comment oublier sa première fois avec l'homme de ses rêves ? En plus, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'intensité dans de simples paroles comme celles qu'il m'avait adressées cette fois-là, JaeJoong m'aura vraiment tout appris de ce qu'est vraiment « vivre et aimer » et aujourd'hui encore, il ne cesse de m'enseigner toutes ces subtilités que je n'ai jamais pu comprendre..

- Jae, tu ne viens pas voir le film ?

- Hein ? Heu non Minnie, j'ai mal au crâne, je vais aller dormir..

- Déjà ?! Il est à peine 21 heures !

- Chunnie, il a mal au crâne, laisse le se reposer !

- Ça va Su, je vais pas mourir, t'inquiète pas. Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde !

- Bonne nuit~ !

- Heu, les gars, je vais vous laissez aussi alors.

- Toi aussi t'es pas bien Yun ?

- Moi je vais bien Minnie mais si Jae à mal au crâne et que quand je vais dormir je le réveille je m'en voudrai alors comme ça, il n'y a pas de risques et un peu de repos en plus ne me fera pas de mal non plus.

- Ok.. Mais fait gaffe à pas tomber malade toi aussi hein !

- T'inquiète va, je suis costaud ! Allez, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit~

- Heu.. Jae ? Tu dors ?

- Non, vas-y rentre, t'inquiète.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'avais juste pas envie de rester voir un film aujourd'hui, j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça..

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Yun, je..

- Oui ?

- Je.. Quelle est la chose la plus gênante que tu ais du faire ?

- Heu.. Ben en général j'assume tout ce que je fais donc je me rappelle pas pourquoi ?

- Non, pas quelque chose que tu n'assumes pas mais que tu as du mal à faire, ou que tu n'es pas assez courageux pour le faire.

- Ne crois pas que je sois prétentieux mais je ne vois vraiment pas.. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi, je voudrais faire pleins de choses mais que je ne suis pas courageux et du coup je ne parviens pas à les faire.

- Tu sais, quoi que ce soit, tu ne dois pas avoir peur ou honte de les faire et puis, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir dans tes choix tu sais.

- Dan- dans ce cas, il faut que je te dise quelque chose..

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, enfin, j'ai jamais pu te le dire vraiment mais je veux que tu le saches, que tu l'entendes venant de moi mais ce sont des mots que je n'ai jamais dit à personne donc j'ai beaucoup de mal et puis je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir parce que j'ai peut-être tout exagérer finalement et qu'en fait, il n'y ait pas grand-chose entre nous et qu-

- Pas grand-chose ?! Comment tu pe-

- Je t'aime YunHo ! J'ai peur que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime et qu'au final, ça soit trop pour toi !

- Jae, tu sais, j-

- Je sais, j'abuse, comme d'habitude quoi.

- Mais non imbécile, j'allais juste te dire que moi aussi tu sais, je t'aime. Et bien plus que tu ne le crois apparemment.

- Yun ! Je, enfin..

- Voudrais-tu bien, pour une fois, finir tes phrases, ça devient difficile de te suivre là, tu sais. Respire un bon coup, ça ira mieux après, tu as tout ton temps, j'ai pas l'intention du partir hein.

- YunHo !

- Heu.. Oui ?

- Embrasse-moi !

Un peu incrédule par tant de spontanéité si soudaine, YunHo ne se fit pas prier pour se jeter à l'assaut des morceaux de chair qui ne faisaient que le réclamer haut et fort. Un baiser qui ne cessa de s'enflammer. JaeJoong, en demandant toujours plus, venait faire se coller son corps à celui qui lui faisait face et qui le surplombait désormais tandis que le deuxième homme lui répondait avec grand enthousiasme. Lorsque l'androgyne sentit des mains hasardeuses commencer timidement à se faufiler sous son t-shirt il fit retirer son t-shirt à son cadet, lui montrant la marche à suivre et l'incitant à enfin y aller franchement. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'ainé se retrouva torse nu, une langue parcourant son torse dans les moindres recoins, le faisant se cambrer et soupirer d'aise à chaque nouvelle sensation qui lui était offerte.

Dans un silence presque religieux seulement entrecoupé par les halètements pourtant encore discrets de JaeJoong, YunHo se décala de lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dans un état déjà bien avancé d'excitation. Il en voulait plus, ils en voulaient plus et, sachant que le plus grand ne ferait rien s'il ne lui en donnait pas l'autorisation, l'androgyne prit les devants en tentant tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la ceinture de son vis-à-vis avec ses mains tremblantes et un sourire gêner plaqué sur le visage. Il fut surpris que son cadet l'arrête en plein chemin mais non moins soulagé, après tout il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de relation et là, avec un homme, il perdait tous ses moyens. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas parce que c'était un homme devant lui mais bien YunHo qui faisait qu'il perdait tant ses moyens.

Alors qu'il commençait déjà à se perdre dans les tréfonds du plaisir, le bout des doigts froids du plus grand ramenèrent JaeJoong à la réalité lorsqu'il les sentis entrer en contact direct avec la peau de ses cuisses qui venait à peine d'être découverte. L'homme sur lui faisait lentement remonté sa main de l'intérieur de sa jambe vers son aine, le parsemant en même temps de milliers de baisers papillons sur le torse et le cou. Il avait l'air de se délecter et ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir gouter à tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, même lorsque celui-ci s'effectua plus en descente, s'arrêtant devant le membre gorgé de désir encore emprisonné dans le boxer gris de l'homme sous lui. L'envie ne cessait de le consumer de l'intérieur, elle lui faisait transpirer son désir par tous les pores de sa peau tout en l'excitant toujours davantage.

Lentement, YunHo se plaça comme il faut entre les jambes de l'androgyne, lui retirant son dernier vêtement devant les joues en feu et sous le regard gêné que celui-ci lui jetait. Sachant le malaise dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon, le plus grand ne se formalisa pas plus et pris en main le sexe tendu qui s'offrait à lui pour ensuite aller en savourer chaque infime partie, encore et encore, léchant, suçant, gobant goulument le membre, envoyant des déferlantes de plaisir toujours plus fortes dans le corps entier de JaeJoong qui ne put bientôt plus retenir ses gémissement de bien-être tant ce qu'il lui était fait était délicieux. Si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps, la lucidité ou peut-être simplement l'envie d'avertir l'homme qui lui faisait tant de bien qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, se laissant alors venir alors qu'il était toujours dans la bouche de l'autre.

En fin de compte, tout aurait pu se finir ainsi ce soir-là, l'ivresse du moment ayant déjà pu être comblée. Cependant, tout ce temps d'abstinence et la découverte si brutale du plaisir ne leur laissèrent même pas le temps de reprendre décemment leur souffle, les faisant directement se rejoindre à nouveau dans un énième baiser des plus enflammé, laissant cette fois-ci les mains de l'androgyne se faire plus aventureuses qu'elles ne l'avaient été jusqu'à présent. Dorénavant il faisait parcourir ses paumes du dos jusqu'au torse face à lui, retraçant lascivement les courbes de ce corps, venant le griffer lorsque les mains qui s'occupaient également de lui rencontraient ses points sensibles pour s'y acharné. Mais tout cela semblait déjà ne plus leur suffire.

YunHo se décala une dernière fois de son ainé, lui faisant comprendre que cette fois-ci, ils devaient soit tout arrêté dans la seconde soit il ne répondrait plus de ses actes et pour seule réponse qu'il reçut, JaeJoong vint cueillir les phalanges du dominant du bout de sa langue. Il humidifia tout d'abord les doigts tout en les gardant hors de sa bouche, ne quittant pas une seconde le regard face à lui avant de les engloutir pour venir les sucer avidement, sa manière à lui de chauffer le plus grand, sa manière très efficace de lui faire toujours plus d'effet. Ce dernier, à bout de nerfs, récupéra bien vite sa main, venant au passage laper un filet de salive qui s'en écoulait avec sa langue, et les amena jusqu'à l'intimité du plus vieux.

Avec un peu trop de cérémonies, le plus grand vint préparer le deuxième homme, s'assurant de ne pas lui faire trop de mal, avant d'enfin s'immiscer en lui, réunissant leurs deux corps en successions d'assauts brutaux et puissants. YunHo maintenait le dos de son amant contre son torse comme il pouvait tandis qu'il se mouvait à l'intérieur de ce dernier et qu'il le masturbait de sa main libre, les menant tous deux à l'extase à l'unisson. Oubliant tout le reste, tout ce qui pouvait les entourer ou les conséquences de leur acte, ils jouir en cœur, en criant à plein poumon pour JaeJoong tandis que YunHo venait mordre de toute ses forces l'épaule face à lui, faisant couler le sang de l'homme qui s'effondrait lourdement sur le lit, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

On aura beau dire que la première fois que l'on fait l'amour avec quelqu'un est souvent ratée, la nôtre reste un souvenir plus que jouissif pour moi, la preuve étant qu'alors que Jae vient de s'endormir contre mon épaule, j'ai déjà un début d'érection rien qu'en y repensant. A présent, je meurs d'envie de le prendre, là, tout de suite, en plein milieu du salon mais avec les autres juste à côté, je crois qu'il ne serait pas d'accord.

Les autres.. Bien que j'avais dès le départ renoncé à l'idée d'en informer ma famille proche et préférant ainsi éviter tous problèmes, il restait toujours Chunnie, Su et Minnie. JaeJoong avait vraiment redouté leurs réactions plus que celles de tous les autres. On s'était pris la tête pendant plusieurs jours ensemble afin de trouver le meilleur moyen de leur annoncé que depuis, à l'époque, quelques semaines nous étions en couple. Trouver les bons mots, les bonnes attitudes à adopter, le bon moment pour le faire, tout ça avait été un véritable casse-tête pour au final, faire ça à l'arrache dans notre salon...

Il devait être à peine 7 heures et demie du matin et tous les membres s'activaient déjà bon train afin de ne pas être en retard pour leur shooting de promotion. Le petit déjeuner que leur avait préparé la « maman » du groupe les avaient tous séduits pourtant l'auteur des plats n'avait même pas prit la peine de gouter à sa cuisine, ruminant toujours sur un « comment, où et quand » il devrait leur faire l'annonce officielle de sa relation avec YunHo. Aucun n'avait manqué la perte d'appétit du plus vieux cependant mieux valait ne pas relever pour ne pas se faire remballer vivement alors, chacun s'était remis à courir de son côté. Ils furent finalement tous les trois stoppé, chacun à leur tour, à l'entrée du salon où le cadet du couple avait fini par se jeter avidement sur les lèvres de son compagnon tout en évitant tout de même de sombrer dans l'excès qui pourtant, vu le peu de résistance que lui opposa JaeJoong lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser, ne faisait que l'attirer à lui.

- Heu ….. ?!

- YunHo, les autres !

- Ben, comme ça tu arrêteras de te prendre la tête pour rien Jae.

- On pourrait savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

- Su, t'es bête ou t'es bête ?!

- Bah quoi Chunnie ?

- Bon, les gars, ça fait déjà un moment qu'on se prend la tête avec Jae pour vous dire qu'enfin voilà quoi, on es-

- On est ensemble !

- Bah ouais et ?

- Hein ?

- Bah c'est vrai quoi Jae, on était déjà au courant tu sais, fallait pas vous prendre la tête pour nous dire quelque chose dont on se doutait déjà tous hein.

- Mais- Je- Comment ?

- Bah disons que vous êtes pas spécialement.. Discret !

- C'est vrai ça, Chunnie et moi on vous a déjà surpris plein de fois quand vous vous embrassiez mais là, on a crû que vous alliez vous montez dessus au beau milieu du salon et ça fait quand même pas le même effet.

- Rho oui, vous étiez trop chou quand on vous voyait, entre deux portes vous faire des petits bisous~ Mais bon, quand vous voulez passez à l'étape supérieure comme là, s'il vous plait, prenez une chambre, y'a des choses qu'on préfère pas voir quand même.

- YooChun ! Tu vas choquer Minnie, arrête et puis franchement, avec Yun on est pas mignon déjà !

- Bah si, moi je te trouve mignon Jae tu sais.

- Yun~ N'empêche qu'avec des allusions pareilles, ils vont finir par choquer Minnie alors non !

- Heu, Jae, tu sais, j'ai déjà vu pire qu'eux donc, c'est pas ça qui va me choquer hein.

- Comment ça pire qu'eux ?!

- Disons que, si vous appreniez à fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière vous lorsque vous avez l'intention d'aller faire l'amour là-bas, ça serait pas mal quand même.

- ...

Minnie avait complètement choqué Jae cette fois-là et les autres et moi, on était mort de rire à l'autre bout du salon. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il est revenu à lui, j'ai cru que mon petit-ami allait me faire la peau mais bon, ça reste des souvenirs en or. Tous les plus beaux moments de ma vie, c'est en sa compagnie que je les ai passé et je souhaite juste pouvoir passer le restant du temps qu'il me reste à ses côtés.

Dans quelques jours, nous aurons les premières répercutions les plus difficiles à encaisser de la plainte contre le label de Jae, Chunnie et Su mais cette fois-ci, je ne souhaite plus y penser, je veux juste profiter de chaque instant que l'on me donne en sa compagnie. De chaque moment comme celui-ci où, je peux titiller librement les lèvres de mon homme du bout de mes doigts pour le réveiller en douceur sans me préoccuper des possibles regards qui pourraient se fixer sur nous vu que nous sommes chez nous. Profiter de ces deux grands yeux qui viennent de se poser sur moi et qui m'attirent toujours plus à eux, pour qu'enfin, encore, j'aille embrasser les lèvres les plus tendres et les plus douces qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de connaître et dont je ne pourrai certainement plus jamais me passer, celles de nul autre que JaeJoong.

* * *

Voilà ! :) J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus :)

Pensez à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et au moins je saurai ce que vous en avez vraiment penser ^^

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~ :)


End file.
